cold burning
by Rikoret
Summary: Anri ve al mundo en distintos colores- pero siempre predomina el rojo (-de amor, sangre, y cadáveres etéreos).


**Summary:** Anri ve al mundo en distintos colores- pero siempre predomina el rojo (- de amor, sangre, y cadáveres etéreos).

 **Personajes:** Sonohara Anri.

 **Extension** **:** One-shot. 896 palabras.

 **Advertencias:** Mucha sangre y trastornos. Probablemente sea algo raro (weird-fic)

 **Disclaimer:** Ryohgo Narita.

* * *

 _Anri añora. Añora mucho._

 _Ella es un lienzo, un lienzo cubierto por un manto blanco. Un blanco tan puro (que podría mezclarse con el horizonte –entre el cielo y el infierno-). Pacifica, tranquila y con toda la inocencia del mundo._

 _(Anri. Anri. Anri. Anri. Anri. Anri. Mata. Anri. Anri. Anri. Anri. Anri. Anri. Ama. Anri. Anri. Anri. Anri. Anri. Anri. Anri. An...-_

 _«Mamá»._

 _Es como una muñeca. De porcelana y con ojos de vidrio-y un corazón de cartón-. Buscando amor. Con ojos opacos como el papel mirando al mundo como acaban unos con los otros. Entrando el un circulo de desesperación y aguas negras que aman el calor con llamas de papel naranja. En palabras de Izaya Orihara: ―Los humanos son muy interesantes._

 _Si, lo son. (la muerte también)_

 _Anri, pobre Anri. Ahogándose en lamentos lastimeros y gritos que raspan su piel. Porque añora, porque muere y mata. Eso es añorar. Anri, Anri._

 _¡Oh, pobre Anri! Añora la felicidad, añora el amor. Añora el odio. Añora el dolor._

 _Por ello sobrevive. Por amor (Saika) y por dolor (Saika también). Ella es todo- aunque corte-. Regodeándose de lluvias acidas de colores sobrios y un tono azul que susurra su nombre en lo más recóndito de su mente; ella cae en dos pedazos, el mundo- una cruel realidad indistinta de otras dimensiones paralelas que muestras retazos de la maldad- y una herida- si, si, aquella herida que se pudre y le salen pajaritos negros que picotean sus ojos hasta romperlos. Que vuelan y capturan presas de algodón y las convierten en acero. Un acero de ojos rojos y pronuncian «Mamá». (Y se desploma en el vacío hasta el fondo)._

 _Cantando canciones de gustos agrios. Bailando al compás de las espinas, Sonohara mira los dos opuestos y enfermizamente le atrae. Le atrae el odio, le atrae el rojo y la sangre. El dolor y la oscuridad. Corre, mata, ama. (El amor, la felicidad y el canto- desgarrando su garganta y estrangulando los sueños). Ella duerme y sueña con almas. Almas desenfrenadas. Almas como ella. Vacías y desesperadas._

 _Sin vida ¿No es así como te gusta, Saika?_

 _Ella es un sueño ligero que despierto un lamento eterno._

 _«Mamá»._

 _(Anri. Anri. Anri. Anri. Anri. Anri. Mata. Anri. Anri. Anri. Anri. Anri. Anri. Ama. Anri. Anri. Anri. Anri. Anri. Anri. Anri. An...-_

 _ **xx.**_

 _Saika ha iniciado sesión-._

 _―Amor._

 _―Matar. Necesito_

 _―Fuerza. Necesito fuerza._

 _Añora el amor, añora sentir._

 _¡Oh, pobre Anri! Caminado entre cadáveres._

 _―Poder. Fuerza. Amor._

 _―Amor._

 _―Amor_

 _._

 _._

 _―AMOR._

 _―Yo. Amor._

 _._

 _―Ella…_

 _._

 _El sabor metálico la ahoga y se sumerge en la sangre. Cantando con la boca cocida por ser mala niña. Dice sólo lo que necesita decir, y como muñeca sólo se sonroja, sonríe y permanece quieta. Sino, se le cortaran las piernas. Porque no puede amar. Pero puede ser amada._

 _(Hijo. MAMÁ) Te arrancare la piel y será mi más preciada posesión._

 _._

 _― Amor…_

 _―Ella._

 _._

 _―Mamá._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _― Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá._

 _(En el fondo. Muy en el fondo. Anri tiene los labios descosidos y pronuncia:_

 _―Te amo.)_

 _Una penosa alma. Un poema escrito en un lenguaje que violenta contra la sociedad y llora. Llora mucho._

 _Porque Anri cuando duerme llora sal y un cierto humo etéreo que envuelve a sus víctimas. Luego de despertar con pequeños rasponsitos invisibles en su cráneo, suplica a un dios inexistente que rompa los gritos y la envuelva el silencio. Pero nadie acude a sus ruegos, ya que Sonohara Anri es una mancha negra y marrón-un marrón que puede confundirse con el rojo del fuego del infierno-._

 _Un demonio en llamas vive en ella. Unida a ella como la carne y tres metros bajo tierra. Aquello suena bien, podría pensar. Porque esta trastornada. Porque juega con la vida y las cuchillas besan sus labios con la sutileza de una gota de lluvia._

 _ **xx.**_

 _(Porque es un lienzo cubierto por un manto blanco.)_

 _―Sonohara-san es muy bonita y muy buena persona― Dice Mikado con una timidez engañosa. Y se gana la mirada de sospecha de Masaomi._

 _(Es una muñeca de porcelana.)_

 _―Anri-chan es más que bonita. Su atractivo sexual podría seducir a cualquier hombre. ―Vulgarmente añade Masaomi._

 _ **xx.**_

 _―¿A quién perteneces? ― Pregunta Mikado._

 _―¿A quién perteneces? ―Pregunta Masaomi._

 _―¿A quién perteneces? ―Pregunta Izaya._

 _ **xx.**_

 _―¿Eres capaz de amar? ―Pregunta Mikado._

 _―¿Eres capaz de amar? ―Pregunta Masaomi._

 _―¿Eres capaz de matar? ― Pregunta nadie._

 _ **xx.**_

 _―¿Eres capaz de…_

 _―¿A quién perte…_

 _―…Matar?_

 _―¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer…?_

 _―Por amor?_

 _―Odio?_

 _―Dolor?_

 _―Fuerza?_

 _―Amor?_

 _―Matar?_

 _―Amar?_

 _._

 _―… «¿Mamá?»._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _― Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá._

 _…_

 _._

 _―Te amo._

 _._

 _Y todo se volvió negro. Gritos ahogados y un sentimiento dolor efímero se esparce por el aire._

 _._

 _(¡Oh, pobre Anri!)_

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en la proxima-.**


End file.
